Witchblade and Immortality, What Next?
by Mako-chan Wolf
Summary: Hmmm.... What happens when you cross Witchblade with Highlander? Here's my take on what happens.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
'Well, it's all over. I'm gonna die here and now. I suppose it's fitting for a homicide detective to die by being murdered, huh? My vision's getting blurry, I can't hear, and I can't feel anything any more. Goodbye New York, my living Hell.'  
Someone had heard the gunshot and called the ambulance, but at the hospital, she was pronounced D.O.A. She had no ID on her at the time, so she was also added to the list of "Jane Does" ---  
Mac walked into the hospital. Richie had gone and done it again. By "it," he meant "got into a crash and "died" but managed to get the motorcycle through it without anything more than a few scratches and minor repairs needed."  
'Another ambulance chase, another hospital ER rescue (if he doesn't get called a D.O.A. and get put into the morgue) and about the fifth "missing body" case in this hospital caused by me in a single month.' Mac thought to himself.  
He knew the buzz wasn't Richie because he was still in that death- like state that immortals go through when they're "dead" but not beheaded. But if that buzz wasn't Richie, who was it? ---  
Sara woke up right outside the ER (she didn't know how lucky she was to not have been put into the morgue yet). She was covered in her own blood. Her breathing quickened because of her shock.  
"Hyperventilating until you pass out won't help, Pez," came Danny's voice.  
Sara jumped. She still wasn't used to Danny's sudden, ghostly, appearances. "Didn't I just die on my living room floor?!"  
"Keep it down! Yes and no."  
"No cryptics today, okay? Just straight answers."  
"Fine."  
"Did I just die on my living room floor?" Sara repeated.  
"Yes but not permanently."  
"Explain it, oh wise Asian Master."  
"Can't do that, Pez."  
"Why not?"  
"It's not my job and I don't have all the answers. But, I do know someone who does have at least a few of the answers."  
"So some things DO still escape you, huh? If you're talking about Nottingham, I swear I will find some way to hurt you, even if you are a ghost."  
"For once it's not Ian who has the answers."  
"If it's not him, it's Irons, isn't it?"  
"Nope."  
"Guy or girl?"  
"Guy."  
"Have I ever met him?"  
"No."  
"You realize that keeping me waiting can be hazardous for your health, right?"  
"I'm a ghost, Sara."  
"I told you I would find some way to hurt you, and hurt you I will if you don't tell me VERY quickly. I'm sure Irons can find a way for me."  
"Did you hit your head or something? Because you've lost it; You just suggested asking your enemy for help to injure an already-dead friend."  
"Out with it."  
"Fine. His name is Duncan. And by the way, he knows you're here, just not who you are."  
"And how is that possible?"  
"Immortals can sense each other."  
"Whoa! Hold it! Immortals? The Witchblade hasn't turned my life upside-down enough? Now I need something else pushing me away from a normal life?"  
"There's no such thing as normal. It's all a trick of the mind. How long will it take you to figure that out?"  
"Too long. I doubt I ever will. And what the hell is causing that annoying buzz? It's giving me a headache!"  
"If I'm not mistaken, that buzz means there's another Immortal around. Actually, there are two of them nearby right now. Three if we're counting you."  
"Who?"  
"I won't always be here to tell you, you know. But for now, I'll tell you. Duncan MacLeod, the guy I mentioned earlier, and Richie Ryan, the reason Duncan is here. I think Richie just woke up."  
"And what the hell am I suppose to say when this Duncan guy shows up? 'My ghost friend just told me that you're an Immortal too'? Sometimes you just don't get it, do you Danny?"  
"I get it. Just leave it to him, and don't freak when he pulls a sword, okay? It's common among Immortals."  
"Wait a minute, Sword?! This whole 'immortal' thing includes sword fighting? You're kidding. I have to keep the Witchblade? I can't just chuck it?!"  
"You've tried that before, and where'd it end up?"  
"Back on my wrist, where you other people are convinced it belongs. Why can't Immortals carry guns or something?"  
"The only way to kill an Immortal for good is to decapitate them. You'll learn that if you hang around with Duncan long enough. Oh, here he comes now. Best for me to leave. Bye now!" Danny called, fading away.  
Duncan edged around the corner, katana drawn.  
"Hey, no threats now, I'm not up to it," muttered Sara. "And aside from that, I've seen enough blood for one day and don't feel like decapitating anyone today. So do me a favor and don't make me do that, okay?" Sara said, holding her head in her hands.  
"You're not even armed." Duncan quipped.  
"Really?" Sara asked, morphing the Witchblade from its dormant state to the sword. "How about now?"  
"How'd you do that?!"  
"You answer my questions, I'll answer yours. Deal?"  
"Deal. How'd you do that?"  
"Do you think we could get out of the hospital first? This is no five minute explanation, and the medical smell makes me feel weird."  
"Just lemme get Richie out of the morgue first."  
"Morgue?"  
"Yeah. Never died and woke up again in a morgue before?"  
"No. Forgive me but I've only been an immortal for about two hours now."  
"Then how'd you know about Immortals then?"  
"Are you trying to ask me all the questions that require long explanations, or is this some form of dumb luck?"  
"Dumb luck. Are you staying here or coming with me to rescue Richie?"  
"Moving around sounds like a good idea right now, since I just narrowly avoided being murdered. I want to make the most of this second chance. Unfortunately, this will be hard to do if I have to keep working."  
"I just realized that we've carried on this whole conversation without even knowing each other's names. Duncan MacLeod. You are."  
"Detective Sara Pezzini, NYPD. How are we going to get your friend out of the morgue without anyone noticing? I mean, a walking corpse is hard to miss."  
"My technique varies from time to time. I have yet to find anything that always works, but the saddened friend look has brought a lot of previous successes."  
"I've got an idea."  
"Explain."  
"Please don't use that word. Explain, to me, is a twenty minute long speech. I need about ten seconds at most." Sara said sarcastically.  
"So what's the idea?"  
"I say I'm there for an investigation."  
"It would work."  
"Let's hope it does."  
"So let's go," Duncan prompted.  
Sara rummaged through her pockets, searching for her badge. "Uh. I think we have a problem here. My badge is still in my apartment. Which is probably swarming with the rest of the homicide detectives in the area."  
"And what are we supposed to do about that? I'd better start thinking- " Mac was cut off by Sara, who said, "Looks like it's time to bring stalker- boy into the picture! So where's my buddy Nottingham when I need him?" Ian slid out of the shadows (like usual). "I'm right here, Lady Sara." "Jesus! Don't do that, Ian!" "Do what?" "Appear out of nowhere at any mention of your name!" "Sorry." 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to Steph, spacecadet, Kosumo no Jinchi, and IrishRavenX for the reviews! ?   
  
And, Jane Silver, it just needed to fit better into the storyline, so I made Sara an official   
  
Immortal.   
  
Oops… I didn't notice that my paragraphs ran together in the end… I'll try to prevent the error   
  
from happening again. Thanks to Hikari for pointing that out! I'm kinda still trying to figure out   
  
the best way to space things for FF.net and I really should stop experimenting on my fanfics…   
  
Ah well.  
  
I have made the author of the funniest story on FF.net, IrishRavenX, laugh! Think of it as   
  
payback for all the funny chapters in Little Hope of Escape.  
  
Thanks to all for your patience with my horrible life of homework that leaves me little to no time   
  
to update my fic….  
  
Ask and ye shall receive! Here we go!   
  
Now, what you have endured my useless notes for… ::Drum roll plays in background::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is this?" Ian asked as he pulled a sword and pressed it to Duncan's neck.  
  
"Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. You are?" Duncan retaliated as he took out the   
  
katana he always had with him and mirrored Ian's move.  
  
"Ian Nottingham," Sara said for him, wondering why in the world Ian was carrying a sword.   
  
'Could he be an Immortal, too?' she wondered. "You two can continue your little battle later,   
  
once we're out of the hospital. For now, put those things away before somebody notices! I   
  
mean, it would kinda attract attention, two guys with swords to one another's throats…"  
  
Ian quickly obeyed and hid the sword again. Duncan, however, took a while longer. 'Why is   
  
this Ian guy so quick to obey her? Did I miss something? I mean, she should be afraid of him!   
  
And why does he have a sword?!' he wondered as he stashed the sword underneath his coat.  
  
"Can I do something for you, lady Sara?" Ian asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you can. Time to prove how sneaky you can be…" Sara said.  
  
"Hasn't he done that enough? I mean, he was hiding in the almost nonexistent   
  
shadows of a hospital! How is that possible, by the way?" Duncan interrupted.  
  
"I'm not telling, and I doubt Ian will." Sara said to Duncan. Then she looked at Ian. "But, back   
  
to what I called you for. Do you think you could sneak into my apartment? Which is probably   
  
swarming with cops by now because I have nosy neighbors…"  
  
"Easy. As long as there are some shadows, I'm fine. So what do you need?"  
  
"My badge, and my jacket. Can you get them for me? Please?" Sara asked, giving him a pitiful   
  
look similar to the "kicked puppy" look Ian used.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back. Are you going to wait here, or should I meet you and your new… friend…   
  
by the morgue?" Ian had obviously been talking to Sara, but he had been glaring at Duncan as   
  
he spoke.  
  
"Someone the jealous type?" Duncan teased.  
  
Sara stepped between the two, giving a look that said 'don't even start,' to each of them. "Ian,   
  
I forbid you to attempt to kill him. You can be an assassin in your spare time, but no murdering   
  
my new friend. And you," she continued, poking Duncan in the shoulder with her other hand,   
  
"don't tease him or you'll suffer for it. Not just because of him, either." She nodded to Ian to   
  
say he was free to go, then indicated the Witchblade. "Having a few feet of steel shoved through   
  
your stomach hurts. I know it."  
  
"An assassin?!" Mac yelled.  
  
"Keep it down, will ya? Not smart to attract attention, especially when I should be dead right   
  
now. Talk to Irons if you want details."  
  
"Irons? Kenneth Irons? The billionaire?" Duncan was astonished. "Do you know him personally   
  
or something?"  
  
"Yes. He's Ian's employer. Don't bug me because stalker-boy gets paid to kill people. It's   
  
kinda helpful sometimes. He makes sure nobody kills me, so I guess I'm lucky I'm a cop with   
  
an assassin for a stalker."  
  
"He makes sure nobody murders you, huh? What just happened? If I recall correctly, you just   
  
died."  
  
"Yeah, I was shot. And everybody's entitled to a bad day, right?"  
  
"Aren't you angry with him?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a bit upset today had to be his first bad day, but I'm awake, alive, and still moving   
  
around. Aside from that, I guess he won't have to report this little failure to the boss. I'm okay   
  
and I don't even have a scar to show for it. Well, a bloodstain, but that's about it. I liked this   
  
shirt, too…"  
  
"You're just going to forgive him?"  
  
"Yeah. No sense making him all upset. I hate that puppy-dog face he does... I guess I hate   
  
myself, too, because I always fall for it and apologize…"  
  
'Puppy-dog face?' Mac wondered, thinking about the person he had just seen appear out of   
  
the shadows, and also questioning how long it took for the shock of being dead to wear off.   
  
'How hard did she hit her head??'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, I know. But I'm just recovering from the shock that is inspiration (and scribbling   
  
frantically on whatever scrap of paper may be handy). And worst of all I have three days to get   
  
the new chapter of Birds done. Which is all the time I have before they expect me back in that   
  
stupid prison cell they call a classroom. And then they give me homework and expect me to   
  
abandon anything close to a life that I may have just so I can finish it.  
  
I hate homework. I hate school. But I love fanfiction.net!  
  
~~~~~~~Wolf 


End file.
